Carmen (musical)
Carmen is a disney broadway musical starting in July, 29, 2015. A High Definition filming of the Broadway production was released on DVD, Blu-ray and digital download on October 15, 2018. The Running Time is 130 minutes. It is directed by Gary Halvorson. Spoofs *Carmen *Carmen Main Characters *Carmen - the main protagonist *Rafeal - the tritagonist *Phillip - the dueteragonist *Elmo - the secondary dueteragonist *Nico and Pedro - the teratagonists *Huxley and Mauro - the main antagonists *The Gogans - the tertiary antagonists *Bug - the secondary antagonist *King and Queen - the secondary teratagonists UK Cast Voices *Tara Strong as Carmen *Richard White as Phillip *Diedrich Bader as King *Donna Murphy as Queen *Ian McShane as Rafeal *Jamie Foxx as Nico *will.i.am as Pedro *Russi Taylor as Bia *Erin Pitt as Carla *Jacob Hopkins as Tiago *Tim Curry as Elliot *Richard Kind as Lampie *Wayne Knight as Duck *Scott Bakula as Oliver *Corey Burton as Huxley *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Bug *Jim Meskimen as Luiz *Mark Mosley as Toby *Max Charles as Zazu *Candi Milo as Elizabeth *Susanne Blakslee as Lena Gogan *Jim Cummings as Merle Gogan *Frank Welker as Grover and Willie Gogan *Brian Doyle Murray as Mayor Villains' Defeats *Huxley: Devoured by Dragon *Bug: Reforms *Lena Gogan: She gets blasted by her own magic and vanishes into thin air, leaving nothing but her wand and glasses. *Merle Gogan: Gets crushed by the rock after dragon knocks it down *Grover Gogan and Willie Gogan: Get pushed by Nico and Pedro, fall down a cliff and drown into the pond. *The Gogans (1st defeat at the beginning of the story): Get covered in mud *The Gogans (2nd defeat during the climax of the story): fall in the water after an invisible Elliott destroys their raft by crashing into the raft while trying to Catch up with Carmen, Phillip, Rafeal, Nico, Pedro, Pepper, Lampie, Elliott and the King *The Gogans (final defeat at the end of the story): Defeated by Phillip and friends in the final battle Curtain Call *The Monkeys *Pesties *Luiz, Toby and the Wagettes *Zazu *The Mayor *Elizabeth *The Gogans *Mauro *Lampie and Elliott *Carla, Bia and Tiago *Thing 1 & Thing 2 *King and Queen *Phillip, Nico, Pedro, Pepper, Elmo and Rafael *Huxley and Bug *Carmen *After the curtain call, the director appears and bows with all the cast Characters *Carmen Moira Angela Darling, the main protagonist *Phillip and Elmo, the dueteragonists *Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Elliott, Lampie, Zazu, Elizabeth and Pepper, the tritagonists *King Harold Darling, Luiz, Toby, The Wagettes, Thing 1 and Thing 2, and Queen Lillian Darling, the teratagonists *Huxley; the main antagoinst *Bug; the secondary antagonist *The Gogans: the tertiary antagonists *Mauro, The Monkeys, The Leader of the Pesties and The Pesties; the fourth antagonists *The Mayor; the former fifth antagonist Cast Cinderella gown.png|Carmen - Cinderella (2015) Hawkins.png|Phillip - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) Philoctetes (AKA Phil).png|Rafael - Phil (Hercules) Rio2-Nico-2-icon.png|Nico - Nico (Rio) Rio2-Pedro-icon.png|Pedro - Pedro (Rio) Pepper Clark.png|Pepper Clark - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) King Harold 300.gif|King - King Harold (Shrek) Lilo.png|Carla - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) Lilo as Princess.png|Carla in her finale form - Princess Lilo (Spooky) Tiny Tina.png|Bia - Tiny Tina (Scooby Doo) Stitch.png|Tiago - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) O'Hare.png|Mayor - O'Hare (The Lorax) Huxley from Elmo.png|Huxley - Huxley (Elmo) Huxley in Pepper's disguise.png|Huxley in Pepper's disguise - Pepper in Huxley's hat Jiminy in Once Upon a Time.png|Bug - Jiminy Cricket (Once Upon a Time) Queen Lillian 300.gif|Queen - Queen (Shrek) Fairy Godmother (Shrek).gif|Lena Gogan - The Fairy Godmother (Shrek) Prince Charming.png|Merle Gogan - Prince Charming (Shrek 3) Ronno.png|Grover Gogan - Ronno (Bambi) Ed.png|Willie Gogan - Ed (The Lion King) Donkey 300.gif|Elliot the Donkey - Donkey (Shrek) Puss-In-Boots 300.gif|Lampie - Puss in Boots (Shrek) Thing 1 and Thing 2 live action.png|Thing 1 and Thing 2 - Thing 1 and Thing 2 (2003) Zazu.png|Zazu - Zazu (Lion King) Fg jewel@2x.png|Elizabeth - Jewel (Rio) CGI Lorax.png|Oliver - The Lorax Proffesor Ratigan.png|Duck - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Live-Action Scooby Doo.png|Luiz - Scooby Doo (2002) Vlad VladiKoff.png|Mauro - Mauro (Horton) Wags the Dog.png|Toby - Wags (Wiggles) Wagettes.png|Wagettes - Wagettes (Wiggles) Wickershams.png|Mauro's henchmen - Wickershams (Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Cubby as an alligator.png|Dragon - Cubby as Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Trick or Treasure) Category:Musicals